This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicle-to-vehicle and vehicle-to-infrastructure (collectively referred to as V2X) safety technology relies on a host vehicle receiving messages via a DSRC system from at least one remote vehicle. However, each channel of DSRC radio communication may be limited in its capacity to receive incoming messages. As an example, the DSRC radio channel may be configured to receive up to 2,500 messages per second. As such, when a large number of remote vehicles equipped with V2X safety technology are located and transmitting messages within a close range of the host vehicle, the number of messages that need to be processed by the host vehicle may exceed the DSRC radio channel capacity.
Additionally, the host vehicle on-board equipment (OBE) central processing unit (CPU) may further limit the amount of received messages that can be processed. As an example, if the DSRC radio channel is configured to receive up to 2,500 messages per second, and the CPU of the DSRC system is configured to receive/process up to 1,000 messages per second, the CPU may limit the processing speed of the DSRC system to 1,000 messages per second. As such, there is a need to address the issue of the DSRC radio channel receiving messages at a frequency above the DSRC radio channel capacity and/or the processing speed of the CPU of the DSRC system.